How did I Get Here? How the beep?
by Saran VD
Summary: RENT and Harry Potter xover. Angel, Mimi, April, Roger, Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and Mark all go to Hogwarts... WARNING: CONTAINS RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTES! ON HIATUS until summer '07
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just thought this might be fun. RENT at Hogwarts… should get interesting. Made all the characters the same age because IT'S FANFICTION AND I CAN! HA HA!**

**April's alive 'cause she's cool. No Benny 'cause he's not cool.**

How did I Get Here? How the &$#?

_Chapter 1_

Angel Dumott Schunard could not believe where he was headed. Especially since he was sitting on a train that was departing from London and heading towards a school for witchcraft and wizardry located… somewhere else. He stared out the window. Why him, of all kids? He was the most made-fun of kid in elementary school: the first word he heard in kindergarten was "Faggot." From one of the parents.

Angel sighed and hoped that things would be different.

He heard a knock on the window of his compartment. A girl with curly dark hair was standing outside, dragging a gigantic trunk. She had a barn owl perched on top of her head. Angel stood up and opened the door for her.

"Thanks. I'm Maureen Johnson," said the girl, plopping down next to Angel. Her voice was bubbly, as if she had just eaten and entire bag of sugar without pausing for breath. She looked over Angel's wardrobe, (hot pink skirt, white baby-doll tee-shirt, tie-dye tights, and cute white platform sandals) clearly puzzled. "Aren't those girl's clothes?"

Angel blushed. "Yeah… I know it's weird…"

"That outfit is too cute!" squealed Maureen, who obviously didn't care. "I'll have to borrow it sometime!"

Angel relaxed. "You don't mind?"

"Heck no. Wear whatever you want."

He smiled at her.

There was another knock on the window. A boy with blonde hair and huge round glasses was standing outside, next to his friend, a boy with dirty blonde hair that looked like he hadn't cut it in a while. Maureen gestured for them to come in.

"Thanks. There isn't room anywhere else. Just in a compartment with this freaky black haired boy and his redhead friend," said the boy with glasses. "I'm Mark."

"Is it just me or is it getting crowded in here?" asked Angel.

"No, it's just you…" said Maureen, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Angel."

"Angel."

"This is Roger," said Mark, pointing at his friend. Roger smiled and pulled a guitar out of his trunk.

"You play guitar?" asked Maureen excitedly.

Roger nodded and began to tune it.

There was yet another knock on the door. A Latina and a redhead girl were standing outside.

"Is there room?" asked the Latina.

"Yeah," said Maureen. "Move over Mark. You too, Roger."

The guys scooted.

The two girls walked in. "Angel?" asked the Latina, walking over to her friend and giving him a hug.

"Mimi!" said Angel, relieved to see a familiar face.

"How do you two know each other?" asked the redhead.

"We live next door to each other in New York."

"No kiddin!" said Maureen. "You're from NYC, too?"

"I think we all are…" said Mark.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because none of us have crazy English accents. Besides, I've seen you somewhere…" Mark pointed at the redhead.

"April Erickson." The redhead smiled. "Hi, Mark."

"So, you _do_ know me."

"Cindy's best friends with my big sister. Amanda?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Got room for one more?" A tall, dark-skinned boy was standing outside.

Everyone looked at each other. 'Cooties…' they were all thinking.

But they snuggled in closer together to make room.

"I'm Tom. Tom Collins."

"Yet another New Yorker."

"Bohemian," corrected Tom. "I've lived in the East Village my entire life."

"Really?" asked Maureen.

"Yep."

The cart with the food came by. "Anything off the trolley?"

"Elphie, would you get off of my head?" Maureen snapped at her owl, who was still comfortably perched on top of her.

"We're good," said Angel.

The trolley lady left.

"Elphie?" sniggered Roger.

"Shut up. The people at the owl place named her. Her actual name is Elphaba. Weird, right?"

"It's got a nice ring to it…" said April.

"Shut up, April."

Mimi giggled.

"So…" said Collins, trying to get everyone to stop talking about Maureen's pet. "What do you guys think? Hogwarts?"

"How did I get here?" said Mimi. "I don't have any magic in my family."

"I doubt that any of us do. But, apparently, we ourselves are witches and wizards," said Roger.

"Well," said Maureen, "my parents said that my step-brother's step-sister's aunt's cousin twice removed is a witch."

"Does anyone know what Maureen just said?" asked Angel.

"Nope."

A round-faced boy knocked on the window. Everyone groaned, and Mimi, since she was closest, opened the door.

"Have you seen my toad?" he asked.

Everyone sighed in relief. "No," they said in unison.

The boy looked sorrowful and walked on.

'How did I get here?' thought Mark. 'How the heck?'

* * *

**A/N: I was bored... So, what do you think? Here's a little message from the characters for inspiration.**

**Mimi: Please review. Or else, I'll take off all my clothes in "Out Tonight"! Or I'll ditch Roger. Both equally terrible.**

**Mark: December 24, 1989, 9 PM, EST... Oh, what?**

**Maureen: Alright, if you don't review, I'll sick my flying monkeys on you!**

**Elphaba: That's my line...**

**Maureen: Stupid owl!**

**Collins: (snogging Angel) Oh, what?**

**Harry: GET A ROOM!**

**Angel: (snogging Collins) Review... or I won't stop.**

**April: Please don't make me "Avada Kedavra" myself...**

**Roger: (sobs) You do that anyway!**

**Mimi: Hey, at least this way you hook up with me!**

**Roger: (Runs away screaming)**

**Neville: Where's my toad?**

**Collins: (Finally stops snogging Angel) Aren't we supposed to make them review?**

**Maureen: This will give them something to talk about! (evil cackle)**

**Elphaba: Again, you stole my line...**

**Maureen:Since when can owls talk?**

**Mark: From here on in, i shoot without a script... see what comes of it. Instead of my old-**

**Roger: DON'T SWEAR! YOU'RE ONLY 11! TOO YOUNG!**

**Mark: stuff.**

**Roger: (collapses)**

**Mimi & April: ROGER! (start fighting over Roger)**

**Maureen: (begins chanting)**

**Elphaba: WOULD YOU STOP STEALING MY LINES?**

**Maureen: DARN IT! OWLS CAN'T TALK!**

**Saran VD: OK, I'll stop!**

**All fictional characters: (babble insanely, forcing Saran VD to feed them arsenic to shut them up)**

**Saran VD: Oops! (brings all fictional characters back to life and puts them on mute with the remote from _Click_) Now, I can talk. Had to put WICKED in here... teehee too good to not use... And about the fictional characters... (glares at fictional characters) I got bored... REVIEW! Or I will put one of these author notes in the end of all the chapters!**

**Danny Zuko: Read _Me and My Guitar_ by Nathan Emily and Sarah!**

**Sandy: Get over here! (pulls Danny Zuko away with a hook)**

**Saran VD: Right...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So… you like the Author's Notes… I promise that Joanne will be in this chapter… but there was no room for her in the compartment last chapter.**

**Soting hat's song (c) J.K. Rowling.**

**Anyway… SORTING TIME! Make your guesses, folks. Let's see if you're right…**

**FYI, they're already off of the train and McGonagall has already given her speech.**

How did I Get Here? How the &$#?

_Chapter 2_

"Oh my God," said Maureen as Professor McGonagall left them alone on the stairwell, "what if we're all separated?"

"Oh, come on, Mo," said Mark, "there's only four houses. And there are six of us. So there's a good chance that at least some of us will be in the same house."

"Oh good," said Maureen, getting her usual energy back.

Meanwhile, some blonde-haired guy and his cronies were harassing Angel.

"I saw you on the train," said the blonde. "Nice skirt. And the tights were a good touch," he sneered.

Mimi jumped up to fight with the blonde, but Angel held her back.

He walked up close to the blonde, so their faces were mere inches apart. "I'm more of a man then you'll ever be," said Angel, "and I'm more of a woman than you'll ever get."

Mimi grinned and playfully slapped him on the back.

Roger was talking to April. "So, you grew up in New York, too?"

"Yeah," said April.

"Well, um, how was it? I mean…"

"Oh, Roger, are you nervous about the sorting?"

"Why not?" intruded Tom. "I am."

McGonagall came back into the hall. "They're ready for you now."

The huge wooden doors opened and the students were ushered inside the Great hall.

Everyone's attention was on an ancient hat sitting on a three-legged stool. A wide rip opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"It doesn't have a very good singing voice," Maureen whispered to Mimi.

"Maureen!" Mimi gasped.

"Well, it doesn't."

They had already started calling people up to be sorted. They would put the hat on, the hat would shout a house, and the student's would sit at their respective tables. Easy.

Mark was the first of the NYC gang to get sorted. His knees were literally knocking as he sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

"Ahh…" whispered a voice in Mark's ear. "A New Yorker."

"Who are you?" Mark thought.

"The hat. Now, your house… let's see. There's courage…"

"No."

"Yes. No one has ever told me I'm wrong. I can see inside your mind, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess… just hurry up. I feel like an idiot."

"Calm down, Cohen. You're definitely a GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word. Mark sighed in relief and joined the Gryffindors at their table.

When it became Tom's turn, the hat took about half the time to announce that he and Mark were in the same house. Mark cheered loudly for his friend, getting stares from the older students.

Roger was made a Gryffindor, too, along with April.

"Jefferson, Joanne," called McGonagall later.

A dark-skinned girl with puffy dark hair stumbled up to be sorted. She became a Ravenclaw.

Maureen was next. She shook off her fear and walked tall and proud up to the hat and confidently placed it on her head.

"All right, diva, what've we got for you?" asked the hat.

"As long as I'm with friends, I'm good."

"Devious. You would be a good Slytherin…"

"NO!"

There was laughter in the Great Hall. Had she said that aloud?

Maureen blushed.

"But, Johnson, I know best."

"Please, not Slytherin."

"Slytherin would help you be great, you know."

"I don't care about any of that."

"Well, then, it's GRYFFINDOR!"

Maureen relaxed and joined Mark, April, Roger and Tom at the table, shoving Tom aside so she could sit near Mark.

A bunch of other random students were sorted, and then the blonde boy who was bugging Angel was called. "Malfoy, Draco."

The hat barely touched his head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!"

"I was almost a Slytherin," Maureen whispered to Mark over the clapping.

"You?" Mark was surprised.

"Yeah."

Next was Mimi. She was made a Ravenclaw, much to everyone's surprise. But they applauded for her all the same. Mimi got down, looking a bit deflated, and sat next to Joanne.

"Potter, Harry," was called and a hush fell over the room. Maureen, Mark, Roger, April, and Tom all looked at each other and shrugged. After a long silence, he was made a Gryffindor.

"It's the freaky guy from the train," whispered Mark to Roger, who grinned.

When Angel was finally sorted, he became a Gryffindor as automatically as Malfoy was made a Slytherin.

After the feast, they headed to their common room. They passed by the Ravenclaw table. Angel reached out and gave Mimi's hand a comforting squeeze.


	3. Gryffindor

**A/N: Another update! So, since they're divided between two houses, I'm going to switch back and forth between the two. Ravenclaw is going to have almost all original characters… anyway, this is the first Gryffindor chapter.**

How did I Get Here? How the &$#?

_Gryffindor_

"This is the common room," said the redhead prefect that was showing the first-year Gryffindors around.

Maureen turned to Mark. "I like all the red…"

"Sh!"

"Girls dormitories to the right, boys to the left," the prefect continued. "Time for bed."

Everyone groaned and went to their dormitories.

"Hey," said the freaky black-haired kid, Harry Potter, to Angel, "weren't you wearing a skirt earlier?"

Everyone but Mark, Tom, and Roger laughed.

Angel turned to Harry. "So?"

"Guys don't wear skirts."

"Oh, but it's all the rage in America for guys to wear skirts. In NYC."

"Then why didn't your friends wear girl's clothes? You're all from New York. I heard you talking at dinner."

"Oh, well, we were just scared of looking like idiots," Mark covered.

Angel rolled his eyes and played along. "Cowards."

* * *

Maureen pulled her nightgown on in the bathroom. April was already changed, so they talked through the door. "Poor Meems," said April. "All alone. I hope she's ok."

"We'll probably have classes together," said Maureen, opening the door (Don't worry, she was dressed…).

April smiled as Maureen walked past her and sprawled out on the windowsill. Elphaba flew in with a dead rat in her beak. She dropped it on top of Maureen. "Elphie, that's gross," said Maureen, throwing the rat at April.

"Hey!" said April, giggling. "Watch it!"

Maureen laughed. "Have you looked at the textbooks?"

"Not really…"

"I've read all of them, cover to cover," boasted a girl with bushy brown hair.

"I wasn't asking you," snapped Maureen.

The girl's lip trembled.

"Hey!" April called after her. "What's your name?"

The girl sniffed. "Hermione Granger."

April held out her hand. "April Erickson." Hermione shook April's hand.

Maureen rolled her eyes. Elphaba had perched on her head again. Maureen sighed and began to shake her head to get the owl off.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter. More from Mimi and Joanne coming up!**


	4. Ravenclaw

**A/N: Ok, now I'm crazy. Three updates in one day. Not good.**

**Time for some "Mimi thinks her life sucks" moments, brought to you by Saran VD.**

**YAY! I'm making Joanne and Mimi friends in this, because Mimi doesn't have any other RENT homies to talk to…**

How did I Get Here? How the &$#?

_Ravenclaw_

Mimi sighed and stared out the window, curled into a tight ball. 'Why do I have to be the one that is alone?' she wondered. 'I am no good with making friends or anything.'

Joanne walked over to her, holding a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_.

"You ok?" she asked.

Mimi shook her head.

"I saw you on the train with those other New Yorkers. I was wondering where you all were. I was going to join you, but your compartment looked full enough already."

That got Mimi's attention. "You're from New York, too?"

"Yep. My parents are lawyers. They want me to be one, too, but now…"

"…That I've been accepted into Hogwarts I want todo something else with my life," the two girls said together.

"My mom dances at the Catscratch Club," said Mimi. "She sneaks out in the middle of the night, leaving me to watch my little brother, and buys smack. I had originally wanted to be just like Mom, because she always seems so happy. But I'm cut out for more than smack and a strip-club."

"Amen to that," said Joanne. "My parents want me to be the perfect child. The always–on-her-best-behavior kind of girl. If I screw up, my parents go insane. It sucks."

"My mom never notices if I'm in a crunch. She's too high."

"What about your dad?"

Mimi turned away from Joanne.

"Sorry," said Joanne quickly, laying her hand on Mimi's shoulder, "I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

"I had a sister once, too," said Mimi. "My baby sister. She was born last year. Dad was in charge of watching her, because Mom was so busy with Jake, my brother, who was two at the time. So one day, my sister, Esperanza, was crying really loudly. It was at about midnight. Mom was out buying smack. Dad couldn't get her to quiet down, so he started shaking her…"

Joanne gasped.

"… Until she stopped crying. And moving. And breathing. Oh, it was horrible. I didn't realize anything had happened, so the next morning I went over to her crib and there she was, just lying there with those huge, vacant eyes…" Mimi began to sob.

Joanne walked over and gave her new friend a hug. "Mimi…"

"So… Dad… in jail… death…" Mimi couldn't finish.

"Bed," said Joanne. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Mimi nodded and wiped her eyes. She climbed into bed and cried herself too sleep.

* * *

"Hey," said an unfamiliar voice. Mimi looked up to see a girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What?" asked Mimi groggily. She was not a morning person, even if she'd been awake for an hour.

"I heard you talking to Joanne last night."

"You heard?"

"Yeah," the girl said, blushing. "I'm sorry about everything. I really am. If you ever need to talk…"

Mimi smiled at the girl. "Thanks."


	5. Gryffindor again

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers (I know you're out there, readers and non-reviewers…) for making this my most popular fanfic yet! I love you guys! (gives reviewers a hug and a rainbow star). So, yeah, you guys have made my day(s) with your reviews. THANKS!**

**On with the story…**

How did I Get Here? How the &$#?

_Gryffindor_

"Man, is that our teacher?" Maureen whispered to Mark as their Charms teacher walked in. "He's a midget…"

"Be nice," scolded Mark.

"At least we have this class with the Ravenclaws," said Angel brightly.

Mimi walked in, chattering with that Joanne girl and a blonde that no one had ever seen before.

"Mimi!" called Angel, waving at her.

Mimi smiled and led her friends over.

"Hey Ang," said Mimi.

"How was your night, Meems?" asked Maureen.

"Could've been better."

"Eh-hem," said the teacher. "Everyone, please take your seats."

Everyone bustled around the classroom, trying to find a chair with his or her name on it.

Maureen and Mimi sat with this kid with a round face and the Harry Potter freak.

Tom, April, Mark, and this girl named Lavender all sat together.

Joanne and Alexi, Mimi's new friend, sat with Hermione and Seamus Finnigan.

Angel sat with Ronald Weasley.

The professor, his name was Flitwick, began calling roll. When he called Tom's name, he was surprised that Tom didn't have an accent, but he continued.

When he called Harry Potter's name, he squeaked and fell off of the desk that he was standing on.

Maureen laughed about that long after the class ended.

The next day, after potions, all the New Yorkers, plus Alexi, met in the library.

"Bet you wish that hat made you a Slytherin, right, Mo?" teased Mark.

"No. Snape's evil."

"That's harsh," said Alexi.

"Have you had him yet?"

"Well, no…"

"You'll see what I mean."

"I'm sure…"

"So!" said Mimi. "How are you guys?"

They all stared at Mimi. She blushed.

"Pretty good, considering," said Tom.

"Wait until you guys have…"

"Meems," said Angel, "we've had all the classes already…"

"Shut up, Angel. We have potions this afternoon."

They heard someone laugh behind them.

"Show yourself!" demanded Angel.

Hermione walked sheepishly out from behind the bookshelf.

"You again?" said Maureen angrily.

"Hi, Hermione!" said April brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading," she said, holding up her book: _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Didn't you say that you already read that?" Maureen accused.

"Yeah, but I thought that I might've missed a few details and that it would probably be a good idea to reread it."

"Can I borrow it sometime?" asked April.

"Sure!" said Hermione. She piled her other books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "See you later!"

"Bye!"

Everyone stared at April. "What?" she asked.

"That girl is a freak," muttered Maureen.

"She is not! She's just… a bookworm."

"Sure, April. Why don't you two meet in the girl's bathroom later and go at it."

"Mo!"

"I'm serious!"

April looked at all her friends and ran out of the library.

Everyone's attention shifted to Maureen. "What was that for?" asked Mark.

"She's weird."

"And you aren't?" asked Angel. Maureen glared at him.

"I'm not as weird as you are!" Maureen fired at him.

They all stared at her. "Mo…?" said Mark, reaching out his hand to her.

"Just leave me alone." Maureen left, too.

"Looks like someone's PMSing," said Mimi.

All the guys made a face.


	6. To Fly

**A/N: Howdy! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been working on my other fics. YAY FOR FLYING! And YAY FOR APRIL'S TALENT!**

How Did I Get Here? How the &$#?

_To Fly_

"Hey, Mimi!" April called, waving wildly at the Latina.

Mimi turned around and let April catch up.

April stopped, breathless, when she got next to Mimi. "Hey. How was Potions?"

"That teacher's got some issues."

April nodded in agreement, and they walked through the wide front doors onto the grounds. "I know what you mean. Stupid Snape…"

Mimi laughed. "We should call him that!"

April grinned. "Not a bad idea…" She whispered. "Remember Harry Potter?"

"The guy who made Flitwick fall over? Yeah, I remember him. Why?"

"Well, apparently he's friends with Ron Weasley, and I overheard them talking about Hermione earlier."

"The girl Mo was being all mean to?"

"Yeah, her. You know what I heard them say after flying class?"

"No. But how'd the class go?"

"It was ok…"

_

* * *

FLASHBACK: APRIL'S POV…_

We all stood in a row. I stood between Roger and Angel, staring down at the battered old broom that lay at my feet. Not to be rude, but it didn't look good enough to even sweep the floor, let alone fly.

"Alright," said Madam Hooch, the instructor, "place your right hand over your broom, and say, 'Up!'"

I couldn't help but giggle. Angel winked at me. I sheepishly held out my hand. "Up," I mumbled.

"Louder," said Madam Hooch, who happened to be behind me.

I glanced around. Angel's broom was somewhere between up and down, Roger's (and almost everyone else's) was lying on the ground. Harry Potter, however, held his firmly in his hands and was staring at it as if he had made it glittery.

I wouldn't let the famous freak with the scar out-perform me. I held my hand out and shouted, loudly and firmly, "Up!"

The broom zoomed up and I caught it.

"Nice job, April!" called Mark.

"Thanks!"

Finally, everyone was holding their brooms. Madam Hooch told us how to mount and push off. "On my whistle. Three…"

Neville Longbottom, the kid missing his toad, was already up in the air.

"Mister Longbottom!" snapped Madam Hooch. "Get down this instant!"

Neville was too high to jump down, so he fell instead. There was a sickening crack.

All of my instincts told me told me to run over and help, but I froze in place.

Madam Hooch rushed Neville to the Hospital Wing, shouting something about brooms and Quidditch over her shoulder.

When he thought no one was looking, Malfoy stole the rememberall that Neville had gotten earlier.

He flew into the air with it when Harry told him to put it down.

Harry flew after him, and the chase was on.

Everyone watched, gasping.

"They are in _so_ much trouble if they get caught," muttered Roger.

But I didn't care. I was cheering loudly from below. I jumped, kicking my legs out to the sides and reaching for my toes. A perfect toe-touch.

A cheerleading jump.

Roger stared at me.

Harry got the rememberall back eventually, and Malfoy landed as fast as he could. Harry didn't land quickly enough, so McGonagall caught him in the air and led him inside.

_END FLASHBACK: APRIL'S POV_

* * *

"Sounds interesting. Do you know any other cheerleading stuff?" asked Mimi when April finished telling the story.

April nodded enthusiastically. She stood with her feet together and her arms at her sides, straight as a board. "Five, six, seven, eight," she counted aloud in a carrying bark. She clapped, keeping everything tightly together on "One, two," raised her arms above her head in a V on "three, four," jumped with her left leg straight out to the side and her right leg bent behind her on "five, six," and landed with her legs together, her knees bent, and her arms a her sides on "seven, eight." She finished by spiriting.

Mimi applauded. "You should start a cheerleading squad. Go Gryffindor!"

"You shouldn't be saying, 'Go Gryffindor,'" noted April.

"True."

"Anyway, most witches and wizards don't give a care about cheerleading anyway. It's a 'muggle sport'."

"Try anyway," Mimi urged. "A squad of four is better than no squad at all."

April sighed. "Fine. I'll try. But I'm not promising anything."

**

* * *

Much love! In case you didn't know, spiriting is when the cheerleaders call things like "Go team!" and wave their arms after the chant is over.**

**If you think April should be successful, say so in your review. If you think she should be turned down, say so in your review. I'll be waiting…**


	7. The Troll

**A/N: KK, well, time for some fun! Okay, so, this time, at Hogwarts its… HALLOWEEN! And you know what happens next…**

How Did I Get Here? How the &$#?

_The Troll_

It was Halloween, and Hogwarts had been spectacularly decorated. There were jack-o-lanterns, some of the best carved ones that the New Yorkers had ever seen, floating above all the house tables. None of the students dressed in costumes. Well, _almost_ none.

April had ended up succeeding with the cheerleading squad. The Gryffindor squad had four members: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, April Erickson, and Angel Dumott Schunard. Angel was probably the cheeriest, while Lavender had the strongest voice. Parvati didn't mind being thrown in the air, and April's jumps were debatably the best in the school.

Ravenclaw's squad was even smaller; they had two girls, both first years (the older students didn't like the idea as much). Mimi headed the squad, and Alexi was right by her side. The Ravenclaw squad was known for their dance routines. Both Mimi and Alexi had been dancing ever since they were little girls. Mimi had merely copied dances in old movies, while Alexi had been taking ballet classes ever since she could walk. They couldn't do many stunts, since they were so few in numbers, but they made up for it by being loud and preppy.

Slytherin had the most cheerleaders by far. They had a squad of eight. Skill-wise, there was nothing special about them, but they were the embodiment of the stereotype for cheerleaders; they were the bitchy, popular girls that believed they ruled the school.

Hufflepuff didn't seem to care about the whole cheerleading craze that was sweeping the school. They were focused on their Quidditch team, and none of them were interested anyway. So Hufflepuff was cheerleader-less.

Anyway, all the cheerleaders decided to wear their uniforms this Halloween. Gryffindor had short, red, pleated skirts paired with a red and gold tank top with straps that crossed in the back. Underneath the tank top, they wore a long-sleeved red turtleneck. A lion's head was right in the center of the tank tops, roaring proudly. Ravenclaw's uniform was similar, except their skirt wasn't pleated, navy blue replaced any red, and bronze replaced the gold. Instead of a lion, they had an eagle, positioned like it was swooping down at something. Slytherin's skirts weren't pleated or regular. Theirs had slits instead of folds. Forest green was the main color, with silver accents on the hem of the skirt and the straps of the tank top. A coiled up silver snake embellished their tops.

But the cheerleaders weren't the only ones out of their robes. Mark had gotten in the spirit of the holiday, and he wore his cape with his "Muggle" clothes. When he smiled, you could see that he was wearing a set of vampire fangs. Maureen had dressed as a cat, pairing her usual black robes with cat ears and a tail. Roger decided to dress as a pirate, wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a red-striped t-shirt and a bandana tied around his head. Tom wore a Santa hat. Obviously, he was Santa Claus.

Their outfits surprised everyone, but the most shocked was Hermione.

"You dressed up?" she asked Maureen, Roger, Tom, and Mark at breakfast.

"Yeah. Halloween is AMAZING!" said Maureen defensively. But she was in a better mood then usual.

"Where's April?" Hermione asked, turning to Roger.

"She and Angel are getting into uniform. Parvati and Lavender are still sleeping," he replied.

Hermione nodded.

As if on cue, Angel and April walked in and sat down. April wore her red hair in a high ponytail with a big red bow tied around it, while Angel wore a short black wig that April managed to find buried in the depths of her teammate's trunk. There was a ribbon in her hair, tying it back like a headband. (Angel was now officially telling the world that she was a drag queen, and would therefore like to be referred to as 'she', please) They were all smiles as they dug into breakfast.

"Hey, girls," said Tom kindly. "What took so long?"

"Angel was missing her hair," April replied solemnly. Angel cracked up.

"So it's my fault?" she asked.

"Yes! I was ready!"

Angel scowled playfully at her.

Parvati and Lavender both walked in, wearing their normal robes and rubbing their eyes.

April gazed sternly at them. "What happened to wearing uniforms?" she asked coolly.

Lavender and Parvati looked from each other to Angel and April, gasped, and ran back to change.

"Hey, April, I hate to break it to you, but that uniform totally clashes with your hair," said Maureen.

"Sometimes, Mo, I think you're a little _too_ honest," noted Mark.

April threw a napkin at her. Maureen giggled and threw it back.

Soon, the Great Napkin War had erupted between the two girls, and it only stopped when McGonagall walked over there, scolded April for setting a bad example and took five points from GryffindorMaureen grinned.

"What?" demanded April.

"I didn't get in trouble," Maureen mocked.

April glared at her. "You little…"

Maureen grinned.

* * *

Later, at dinner, Mimi walked over to the Gryffindor table. She was glowing in her uniform, with her tousled curls pulled into the same hairstyle that April had. "Hey. How're things?"

"Great!" chimed everyone else.

"Where's Hermione, April?"

"Oh," said April, and she raised her voice so that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley could hear her, "some people were just making fun of her again, so she's crying in the girl's bathroom."

Harry and Ron bowed their heads in shame.

Just then, Professor Quirrell ran in, breathless. "Troll! In the dungeon!" he called.

The Great Hall fell into a hush as Quirrell fainted. Then the panic set in.

"I've gotta go," said Mimi, and she rushed back to the Ravenclaw table.

Angel, April, Roger, Mark, Tom, and Maureen all stared at each other.

"SILENCE!" called Dumbledore. He then instructed everyone to go to their common rooms. All the students bustled about, trying to get upstairs as fast as possible.

Everyone bustled around, trying to get upstairs to their common rooms. Except Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were with the Ravenclaws.

Mimi noticed them walking next to her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll," Ron told her.

"So you plan to go into the girls bathroom?" Mimi giggled."Pretty much, yeah," Harry replied.

Mimi laughed. "Idiots! You'll scare her more than the troll!"

"Well, what do you want us to do?"

"I can solve this."

"How?"

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Yeah, I know they really went with some Hufflepuffs... but none of the Bohemians are Hufflepuffs! Ah, the beauty of fanfiction...**


End file.
